Frozen Tube
by BubbleJelly
Summary: Frozen au Jack and Mark are brothers, but when Mark's powers get he best of him, he runs! Can Jack save his brother before a horrible winter comes? Septishu and Amyplier:) baced off of NekoPuff's drawings on YouTube. -
1. Welcome to Septipler

Note/Disclamer: I was not the original person who came up with this all credit goes to NekoPuff she came up with the idea I just wanted to bring it to life!

Chapter one: Welcome to Septiplier

There were once two brothers who lived in a big castle on the kingdom of Septiplier. One was named Jack and the other was named Mark. Now Mark and Jack were very close when they were little, but they soon drifted apart. Mark had ice powers that he was given at birth. Once Jack came into the family, Mark had a little brother to show his powers to. Jack did not have powers, but he did have an eye as a pet named Sam. A septic eye to be exact. Soon Mark had a little buddy to, his little biscuit Tim. He was a tiny box that his father had given to him for his 7th birthday, but one day changed everything for the two brothers. It all started one spring night.

It was night in the kingdom of Septipler. Mark was sound asleep in his red bed but little Jack just couldn't sleep.

He sat up and his brown hair flipped to the left of his head. He looked and saw Mark asleep in his bed. Jack slowly got out of his green bed being quiet and trying to not wake his little septic eye.

Jack slowly climbed on Mark's bed and quickly jumped on his back.

"Mark wake up wake up!" the young boy whispered.

"Jack it's to late go back to bed!" Mark mumbled.

"But Mark... the stars are out and I wanna play!" Jack replied back.

"Then go play with Sam I'm trying to sleep!" Mark mumbled again as he pushed Jack over onto the floor.

Jack looked up at Mark and pouted. Jack had always been a night owl he almost never slept at night but he was so rambunctious in the morning.

Suddenly, Jack had an idea. This idea was so great that not even Mark could resist!

Jack quickly climbed back up to Mark's bed and jumped on his back again.

"Do you wanna play a game?" Jack asked happily. Mark opened one eye and smiled he got up and he and Jack ran downstairs.

...

The two boys started laughing halfway down the stairs. Mark quickly shushed Jack as they went into the ball room.

"Do the magic Mark! Do it do it!" Jack said happily.

"Ok, are you ready?" Mark asked. Jack nodded and Mark formed some snowflakes and threw them up into the air. Mark and Jack started dancing around.

The two boys were running and jumping through the snow having a blast. They made a real life video game with snow!

"Catch me Mark!" Jack shouted as he jumped to another snow mound.

"Hang on Jack!" Mark said back. As he heard Jack laugh happily, Mark soon saw that Jack was going to fast!

"Jack slow down!" Mark said, but Jack didn't hear Mark call his name and he jumped. Mark quickly shot a burst of snow at Jack hoping to make sure his brother landed safely.

The snow shot towards Jack and hit him in the forehead. Jack knocked out and tumbled down the snow mound to the floor.

"JACK!" Mark yelled running to him. He picked up Jack and held him close.

A small white streak appeared in Jack's brown hair. Mark started to cry and yelled for his parents. They came bursting into the room. They quickly scooped Jack up and hurried to look for a cure.

The king found a way to an old forest were someone could help. Soon, the family set off into the woods to the magical healers to save Jack.

In the woods not far away, a little girl was on her horse that had two satchels full of plants and cacti.

She had hazel hair and deep green eyes. She was wearing a little dress with grey and blue designs and little slippers.

"Come one Gizmo, you can do it buddy!" the young girl encouraged the little horse.

The horse keep drawing forward into the middle of a grassy path. The young girl got off the horse and took the satchel off of him.

The horse trotted off into the woods chasing a firefly while the young girl planted some flowers and cacti.

The little girl soon heard running hoves in the distance. She quickly packed up her left over cacti and flowers into the satchel. She looked up to see two big stallions running her way.

The little girl stood frozen and stated to tremble. The two horses were coming closer and closer. The green eyed girl screamed, but she heard someone yell at the horses to stop.

The young girl looked up to see the two stallions looking at her. On the horses was a man women and two young boys. Before they could ask her something she quickly ran off into the forest and grabbed her horse and rode off into the night.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()((()()()()()

The family soon reached a rock and plant infested area. The king,queen, and Mark all got off of the horses.

"Hello? Please I need your help, my son is hurt!" the king begged. Soon, the many cacti that were sitting in a row came to life! The all had little eyes on their pots along with a mouth on the same place as well.

"Please bring me the child." one said. He was an old looking cacti. He held the child in his green arms. The elderly cacti put some silver magic on the boy's forehead.

"The child will be fine, but he will not remember times in the snow." the old cacti said.

"So, he won't know that I have powers anymore?" Mark asked his black hair blowing a bit.

"Sadly no, but all the memories will one day be uncovered." the cactus answered.

"But why? Why can't Jack know I have powers?!" Mark asked angrily.

"Mark, it's for the best." the king said.

"Mark, your father is correct. Your powers hold talent and amazement,but there is also danger in them and harm, but like I said before, they will one day be uncovered again and you and Jack will work it all out." the cactus said soon going back into his normal form along with the other cacti.

:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;::;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;::;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;::;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;::;:;;::;:;:;:;;::;:;:;:;:;:;;;;:;;;:

After that night, Mark and his parents put Jack in his warm green bed,but for Mark his room was being completely moved. Mark soon trapped himself from the outside world. The rest of his family shut every citizen out of the castle to keep Mark safe. Little Jack always came up to Mark's door and tried to get him to play. But Mark never came out.

As the years went by, Jack and Mark grew older. Mark started to find it hard to control his powers. So, his parents gave him some gloves to help. Jack still tried to get Mark to play with him. He was getting tired of being by himself all the time. Their parents noticed this. One day a young girl came to the tower. Her name was Amy. Amy was hired as a servant at first, but the king soon made her Jack's playmate and Mark's companion. Every day, Amy would spend hours playing with Jack, but when Mark needed her, she listened to Mark on the outside of the door. Mark and Amy had a very strong bond together that stayed with them through the years.

Later in the years, Jack and Mark's parents suffered an illness. Their dad had cancer and their mother had eaten somethings positions. Both parents were dying. Their mother went first and then their father. In honor of them, the two boys dyed their hair. Mark's was red and Jack's was green. Soon it was decided that Mark had to become king of Septiplier. So 4 years later Mark's coronation was planned. The gates would be opened for everyone and for the first time in forever, the kingdom of Septiplier was re opened for one day.


	2. Running

Jack was asleep in his green bed with Sam next to him. Jack's door soon opened and someone snuck in. Sam woke up and looked to see who had come in. He quickly hid under the bed knowing what would happen next.

The intruder stood on the end of Jack's bed and then jumped. The person came crashing down on Jack and Jack screamed.

"AMY! GOOD GOD!" Jack yelled throwing a pillow at Amy.

"Sorry Jack but I had to get you up somehow. By the way, get ready its Mark's coronation today!" Amy sang as she ran out the door.

Jack looked over at his closet seeing the outfit for his brother's coronation. Jack quickly got up and changed.

He wore a white shirt with rolled up sleeves along with a dark green vest on top. He put on black pants and brown shoes. He quickly fixed his green hair and ran out of his door to the main hall.

Mark woke up to hear Jack scream at Amy. Mark chuckled and got out of bed. He quickly got dressed. Mark was wearing a light blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a dark blue vest. He also hand the same pants and shoes as Jack. Mark also added a small red cape that he was given.

He walked out of his room while fixing his red hair. For the first time in forever Mark went to go and find Amy and Jack.

Mark was turning the corner when someone jumped on him.

"AMYYYYYY!" Mark yelled. On his back was Amy laughing her butt off at him.

"Sorry Mark! But Jack is waiting for you in the hall. And don't worry I scared him to." Amy said after helping Mark to his feet and walking off.

"It was also nice to see you Mark!" Amy said smiling.

Mark started to blush and quickly shuffled off to meet his brother.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

A young lady was walking around in the courtyard of Septiplier with her horse.

She was wearing a dress with blue and grey designs on it with a red ribbon tied in her hair and around her waist. The dress reached her ankles and she was wearing some black flats with it.

She was walking through the town with her horse buying some things here and there. Suddenly her horse ran away towards the caste.

"YOU STUPID HORSE! COME BACK HERE!" she yelled as she started to chase the horse.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][]

Jack was walking around the main hallway leading to the big gates. Jack was pacing back and fourth.

Mark soon walked into the room and Jack looked up.

"Hey Mark long time no see." Jack said smiling.

"Haha yeah. So how have you been?" Mark asked.

"I've been ok. Kinda hard after you know our parents and only us being left and stuff." Jack replied.

"Uh yeah." Mark said.

"Um so, do you think you'll find someone special today?" Jack asked changing the subject.

"I don't know maybe?" Mark said blushing a little.

Jack smirked at him. " Not even Amy?" Jack grinned.

"Shut up man!" Mark said punching him lightly.

" Ha you like h..."

"Jack, Mark, time to open the gates." Amy said walking past in her yellow and brown dress.

Jack and Mark nodded and headed to the door. Each brother put their hand on one of the doors.

3

2

1

Both men pushed open the door. Many towns people came through the doors and greeted the princes and Amy. After many people filed in there was a yell in the distance.

"I'll go see what it is." Jack said walking past the crowd of people.

Jack got to the main part of the town and saw a young women chasing her horse.

"DO YA' NEED ANY HELP!" Jack yelled to her. She nodded and Jack ran over.

"What happened?" Jack asked as he looked at the girl. She had deep green eyes and auburn hair.

"My horse, Gizmo, got lose and I've been chasing after him and he won't come back." the lady answered.

"Well does he have and food he likes?" Jack asked. The girl nodded and pulled out a sack of honey outs made into little cubes.

Jack took two out of the bag and held them out.

"Come see Gizmo." Jack said calmly. "Come on buddy."

The horse looked over at Jack and saw the two treats that he had. The horse slowly walked over to Jack and eat the cubes while the young girl grabbed the reins of the horse.

"Thanks for the help." she said climbing onto the horse. "I'd better go."she added.

"Wait!" Jack said suddenly. She turned around and looked at him.

"Why don't you stay for the coronation?" Jack offered.

The girl shook her head. "Thanks but I'd better get home to my family they'll be worried about me." the girl said riding off.

"Wait want's your...name." Jack said as she rode away, but she didn't hear him.

Slowly Jack walked back to the castle to rejoin his brother and friend.

########################################################

Later that night, everyone was in the ball room dancing.

Mark and Jack were standing to the side watching everyone dance.

"Do you think I should ask Amy to dance?" Mark asked his brother.

"Dude go for it! I don't think she'll say no she's to nice, and she has been knowing you forever!"

"Ok, I'll do it!" Mark said happily walking down the steps toward Amy.

Jack watched his brother go and talk to Amy when he heard a voice.

"Jack, you wanna do this every night don't ya? Convince Mark to leave the gates open forever!" the voice said.

Jack was suddenly in a trance, he walked up to Mark and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What do you need Jack?" Mark asked.

"Mark I think you should leave the gates open! We could do this everyday! Nobody will be shut out!" Jack said happily.

Mark looked at him. "Jack we can't and you know that." he said calmly.

"But Mark..." Jack replied.

"No buts Jack. It's best for the kingdom!" Mark said.

Jack was starting to get angry with Mark and grabbed his hand pulling off his white glove.

"Give me back my glove Jack!" Mark yelled getting angrier.

"What are ye so afraid of Mark?! Why can't you just do this!" Jack yelled back.

"Enough Jack." Mark said.

"No you need to lighten u..."

"I SAID ENOUGH!" Mark yelled slashing his hand near Jack and Amy.

A dozen spikes came up and pointed directly at everyone in the room.

"Mark." Amy said softly, but Mark ran.

He went out of the castle into the courtyard.

"Your majesty, what's wrong?" asked a lady.

Mark just looked at all of the people crowding around him. He then touched a water fountain and the water froze and became jagged icicles.

Everyone gasped in disbelief. Mark quickly pushed through the crowd and ran to the water.

"Mark! Wait!" Jack yelled.

"Jack come back!" Amy yelled after him.

Jack and Amy started running to Mark. Mark stopped at the edge of the water and looked behind him. Amy and Jack were running and calling his name. Mark turned back and put a foot on the water.

The water froze underneath his foot. Then, he ran.

"Mark come back! I'm sorry!" Jack yelled as he fell to his knees onto the ice with Amy by his side.

"Come on Jack. We'll find him don't worry." Amy said helping him up from the ice.

[][][][][][][][[][][][][][][][][][][][][[]][[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[][][][][]

When the two friends returned home, Jack asked a guard to get him his horse.

"Jack you can't go! It's to dangerous!" Amy said.

"In know Amy, but it's my fault that Mark ran away, so I have to find him." Jack said hopping onto his horse.

"But who will take care of Septiplier while your gone?" asked a villager.

"Amy will be in charge while I'm gone. I'll be sure to bring Mark back." Jack said to everyone. Jack then rode off.

{}{}{}{}}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

Up in the mountains, Mark was walking up the hill away from his home. Mark remembered all of the horrible events that had just happened. The look on Amy's face, the look on his brothers face, and the look of everyone else that saw.

Mark remembered the look in Jack's eyes. The had changed for a split second. From bright blue to a dark dark green. It was almost like, he was taken over by something or someone.

Mark stopped at the edge of a cliff. There was a big gap. Mark took off his other glove and threw it into the air. He swiped his hand making a stairway. His foot stepped on the stairs and the jagged ice cleared! He started to run up the steps to the end. Mark put his foot on the ground and a snowflake formed underneath him. As the snowflake rose up into the air, a base formed around it. Mark made walls of ice and then a chandelier.

He then stopped and threw his red cape to the ground. His normal outfit became all blue and a small transparent cape formed on his shirt. Mark soon walked out onto the balcony and gazed at the land before him. He had let every problem go. Besides, the cold never bothered him anyway.


	3. Off to find Mark

**A/N: well, her ya go kids! Hope you enjoy this weird story!**

Chapter three: So much ice

Jack rode his horse trough the cold winter. He had nothing to keep him warm.

Suddenly, Jack spotted a house with lit lights. Jack started to ride up when a giant pile of snow fell. The snow spooked his horse and he was flipped of of its back.

Jack hit a branch and fell in front of the little house. He then knocked out.

The little door on the house opened and a young women stood there.

"Bob!" she yelled. A big man cam up and saw the young man.

"Oh god! Wiishu make some soup for him!" Bob said. Wiishu nodded and walked into the little house with Bob close behind carrying the young man.

Jack woke up to see that he was in a little house. It was a loge cabin. He looked around and saw a few items on shelves, some sale signs, and a cash register.

"Oh good your up." someone said. Jack looked up to see a girl like the one he had helped back home.

She turned around and looked at him. She stared at him for a minute.

"Your the one who helped me!" the lady said.

"Yep that was me!" Jack said laughing a bit.

"Well thanks again. Here have some soup." she said handing him a bowl.

"Thanks umm.."

"Wiishu." she answered.

Jack nodded and ate some of his soup.

Wiishu turned around to the cabinets and grabbed a cup to make tea with.

She placed in a tea bag and poured in some warm water. She picked up her orange mug and sat in a chair next to Jack.

"Is it good?" she asked Jack.

"Very! Thank you." Jack answered. "I'm Jack by the way." he added.

"Well Jack, what are you doing out in the woods by yourself?" Wiishu asked.

"Well I'm trying to find my brother Mark. He ran off from our castle." Jack answered.

"Wait castle? Are you a prince?!" Wiishu asked shocked.

"Oh yea I am!" Jack said scratching the back of his neck.

"What kingdom? The only one closest to here is..."

"Septiplier." Jack and Wiishu said in unison

"Yea. So why did your brother Mark run away?" Wiishu asked.

"Well it may have been my fault." Jack said sadly.

"I got mad at him because I wanted him to leave the gates open but he wouldn't. He then shot ice everywhere and he just ran! But it wasn't really me who did it." Jack said.

"What do you mean it wasn't really you?" Wiishu asked taking a sip of her tea.

"Well a voice inside my head told me to and then I was in a trance. Next thing I know I'm yelling at Mark about some nonsense." Jack said.

"Weird."Wiishu said getting up and putting her cup in the sink.

"I should be going. I promised someone I'd bring Mark back." Jack said getting up.

"You aren't going alone Jack." someone said.

Jack turned around to see a very tall man with a little hat on his head and some warm cozy clothes.

"Wiishu will go with you. You can't survive out there on your own." he said.

"But Bob, what about my shifts?"Wiishu asked.

"Don't worry Wiishu I will take care of them." Bob said.

"Wiishu go and change into the proper clothes that I left for you." Bob said. Wiishu nodded and walked out of the room.

"And Jack," Bob continued. Jack looked at the big man,"Put theses on." He said throwing him some clothes.

Once Bob walked out, Jack took of his clothes and changed into the ones Bob gave him.

He was wearing a log sleeve black shirt with little green and yellow designs at the bottom. He also had some blue pants and black boots along with a green cloak.

Jack walked out of his temporary room to see Bob and Wiishu. Wiishu was wearing a blue and black log sleeve dress that reached her ankles. She also had grey boots and a warm orange cloak.

"You ready?" She asked. Jack nodded and followed her out the door.

The pair reached an old barn. Wiishu opened the large sliding door. Inside there was a big sled with a stallion attached to it. In the sled there was supplies that could last them for a while.

Wiishu and Jack climbed into the sled. Wiishu tugged at the reins and the horse pulled the sleep off into the night.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It had been a few hours since Jack and Wiishu left to find Mark. The two adventures had stopped for the night in the woods to sleep.

There was a howl in the distance that woke Jack up. He saw Wiishu asleep next to him.

"Wiishu wake up." he said shaking her a bit.

"What's wrong Jack?" she asked rubbing her eyes. As Jack was about to answer, another howl had come, but this time it was very close.

"Wolves!" they both said. The two looked behind them to see dozens of glowing eyes.

"Come on Gizmo go!" Wiishu yelled at the horse. Gizmo soon ran as fast as he could as the wolves started to run after them.

As Gizmo was pulling the sled, Jack and Wiishu were trying to fight off the wolves.

Wiishu had soon handed Jack the torch that she had and stepped on to the back of the sled were all of their supplies was.

She started to throw some items like sleeping bags and extra lamps.

Almost all of the wolves were gone. Wiishu turned to give Jack a thumbs up. Her hair was blowing in the wind from the movement of the sled.

Suddenly a wolf snagged Wiishu's cloak.

"WIISHU!" Jack yelled. She hung on to a rope that was attached to the sled as the wolf ripped off her cloak.

Jack quickly lite a sleeping bag.

"Wiishu duck!" he yelled at her as he held up the burning sleeping bag.

"Wait what?!" she yelled as he threw it. She quickly ducked as it hurdled toward her.

Jack threw the rest of the torch at the remaining wolves and jumped to the back of the sled and pulled Wiishu up.

They got back into the sled to see a large gap between two mountains.

Wiishu and Jack looked at each other. Wiishu quickly grabbed some rope and tied it to Gizmo's back. She then tied it to her and Jack's waist.

"Get ready to jump!" she yelled.

As the gap came closer, the two started to walk closer to the edge of the sled.

"Jump Gizmo!" Wiishu yelled. Gizmo obeyed and jumped. Wiishu and Jack jumped with the horse.

Gizmo safely landed on the other side of the gap and so did Jack. He looked back and saw Wiishu on the edge of the cliff hanging on to the rocks.

"Jack the rope is about to..." before Wiishu could finish her sentence the rope snapped.

Jack quickly ran to her aid. He grabbed the rope and pulled Wiishu up.

Gizmo quickly pulled as hard as he could and the two came bounding up.

Jack landed head first into the snow with Wiishu next to him.

"Um thanks..." Wiishu said. Jack quickly pulled his he'd out of the snow.

"No problem!" he said with a smile. "Ya think the sled is ok?" Jack asked.

Wiishu got up and looked over the cliff, "Nope." she said looking down the cliff. On the bottom was the sled broken into pieces and on fire.

"I'm so sorry I'll pay for it when we get back to Septiplier!" Jack said.

"No it's fine! Really Bob won't mind the...damage." Wiishu said.

"So...guess we're walking." Jack said looking at the valley of snow.

"Yep lets go." Wiishu said walking ahead with Jack closely behind.

"TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE." a man yelled.

"I-I don't know!" a girl yelled back.

"Tell me or I'll get them myself!"he yelled.

"If I tell you, will you hurt him?" the girl asked.

"If you let me marry you, I won't." the man said calmly.

" You promise?" the girl asked.

"Promise." he replied.

"Fine, he ran away. I don't know where he is but I know he ran away across the ocean." the girl explained.

"Wonderful, I will set out now. Once I have him, you WILL marry me." the man said walking out of the room.

The girl started to cry. She fell to the floor letting her tears fall to the ground.

"What have I done..." she whispered to herself.

()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Who knew ice could be so... so... beautiful!" Wiishu exclaimed.

The duo walked through a forest that was covered in ice and snow.

"Yea. Hey, what's that?" Jack asked.

Wiishu looked to where Jack was pointing. In a tree was a green ball and text to it was a brown box. Wiishu picked up the green ball adpnd the brown box.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" the box yelled.

"AHHHHH!" Wiishu yelled falling back.

"TIM, SAM!" Jack said happily.

"Jack!?" Tim said. Sam made a little noise when he saw his friend.(A/N: it kind of sounds like Wall E's beeps but higher pitch and cute.)

"You know them?" Wiishu asked.

"Yea this is Tiny Box Tim and Septiceye Sam. They are Mark and I's pet." Jack said hugging his eye and Tim.

"What are you and this lady doing here Jack?" Tim asked.

"It's Wiishu!" she said.

"Yeah yeah whatever!" Tim said waving his arms around when Sam hit him on the head.

" We are trying to find Mark. What are you guys doing here?" Jack asked.

"Us to! We tried to follow him when he ran but we got stuck in a snow storm!" Tim answered with Sam nodding.

" Um Jack..." Wiishu said.

"Yeah?" Jack asked looking at her.

" Look up... I think I found Mark." she said.

Jack look up to see a giant ice castle.

"GOOD GOD!" he yelled.

"Well, let's get walking!" Tim said jumping forward in the snow with Sam and floating close behind.

"We can trust him right?" Wiishu whispered.

"I HEARD THAT!" Tim yelled.

"Yeah we can." Jack whispered back.

So off they went to the ice castle to find Mark.

"Good to see you Anti." a man said.

"Dark, what do you need..." Anti asked clearly board of he conversation.

"Two words, kill Jack and Mark so we can rule!" Dark said evilly.

"Ummmm... that's 1,2,3..."

"I KNOW U KNOW IT IS YOU DOOF!" Dark interrupted. "So, you in or not?" Dark asked.

"What do I get out of this?" Anti asked.

"Well... Jackaboy will no longer rule you, forever cause, well he'll be dead!" Dark laughed evilly.

"Good, I'm in!" Anti said leaving in a puff of green smoke.

"Perfect, revenge will sone come! Watch out Markimoo and Jackaboy cause Dark is coming for you!"

{}}{}{{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{{}

 **A/N: Yep I left a cliffhanger have fun crying and waiting for the next chapter! Sooooooooooooo evil he he he he!**


End file.
